You're Mine!
by Cal-Wills
Summary: After the Cutting Edge in which Edge starts the brawl. Punk catches Edge hanging with Randy and feels the need to remind him of whom exactly he belongs too. Dom!Punk, Slave!Edge. M/M, rough sex, BDSM themed. One-shot!


Title: You're Mine!  
Author: Cal (Jorli92)  
Pairing: CM Punk X Edge  
Rating: Mature (18+++)  
Warnings: M/M, rough sex, BDSM, M/S Relationships, Lang.  
Summery: Dom!Punk, Slave!Edge. After the Cutting Edge in which Edge starts the brawl. Punk catches Edge hanging with Randy and feels the need to remind him of whom exactly he belongs too.  
Disclaimer: i own nada , Vince owns the boys -_-  
A/N: Yeah watching old clips ^_^

Songs that made this possible:  
Jason Wade - You Belong to me  
Avenge Sevenfold - A Little Piece of Heaven  
Avenge Sevenfold - Almost Easy  
Thre Days Grace - Animal i've become  
Three Days Grace - Pain  
Sum 41 - Pain for Pleasure  
Metallica - Nothing Else Matters

Adam smirked as he chatted happily with his best friend Randy Orton. "That segment wasn't really needed, i mean the fans already know there will be no partnerships at 'mania" Randy muttered pulling off his wrist tape as Adam nodded his head, agreeing. "Yeah that's true. But gotta admit, that was pretty funny!" He said as he began laughing. Randy chuckled as he started kneeled down to remove his boots. "Yeah i guess so.."

**_See the pyramids along the Nile,_**_**  
**_**_Watch the sun rise from the tropic Isle,_**_**  
**_**_Just remember Darling all the while,_**_**  
**_**_You belong to me..._**_**  
**_  
Adam suddenly stopped laughing, stopped talking, stopped moving all together. Randy glanced up from where he was on one knee untying his boots. "What's up Ad?" he asked glancing up to see Adam chewing nervously on his bottom lip, head bowed as though in submission.

Randy stood up, following Adam's line of vision to see CM Punk standing from where he just came threw the curtain, giving Adam the most evil look. But as Randy continued to look, it wasn't really so much as 'evil' it was a look that simply said 'I OWN YOU'. Punk gave Randy a look that meant 'Back off' before storming down the hall.

**_See the market place in old Algiers,_**_**  
**_**_Send me photographs and souvenirs,_**_**  
**_**_Just remember when a dream appears,_**_**  
**_**_You belong to me... _**_  
_  
Once Punk was gone, Adam looked up, forcing a smile at Randy. "What ... the ... FUCK!" Randy growled as Adam blinked. "Hmm?" he asked as though he didn't see. "Punk... what was that look all about? The look he gave you Adam?" Randy asked still fuming.

"What look?" Adam muttered obviously playing dumb. "ADAM! The look gave you. He looked at you, almost like he owned you..." Randy hissed as Adam looked away, refusing to meet The Legend Killers' gaze.

"I'm dating him..." Adam lied forcing his best poker face. "He gets a little ... jealous sometimes is all". "So then why all this... the lying... hiding it? I don't care that you're gay. You know that." Randy murmured as Adam smiled. "I was worried you'd hate if i told you..." Adam lied as Randy shook his head. "No! So you can tell Punk i'm straight, and Punkin has nothing to worry about."

"Thanks Randy" Adam murmured as Randy gave him a hug. Adam grinned hugging him back. "No problem."

"I should go though... He's probably waiting for me." Adam murmured as Randy's eyebrow rose. "Oh want me to come too?"

"Um, No it's okay." Adam murmured taking off before Randy could say anything else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CM Punk fumed as he watched Randy question his pet, as though Adam were _his_. Punk snarled watching Randy put _his_ arms around his pet, his slave. He growled low in his throat, clenching and unclenching his fists as Adam returned the hug. Once they pulled away, Punk heard say that had to go, and grinned darkly.

Yeah he would be waiting for him... Randy wants to to come too? Punk sneered at the thought of that whore coming. And there was his Pet making sure he wasn't followed, telling Randy "No". He grinned watching the bitches face fall at that. _'Randy... back off! he's Mine... not yours...' _Punk grinned as as he too headed for Adam's locker room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam stepped into the room, looking around for CM Punk, but he wasn't anywhere in site. He released a sigh of relief at that, stripping his shirt off, folding it neatly, and putting it away in his bag. He only wore that in the ring, so it wasn't exactly dirty. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, so into what he was doing he didn't hear the door open, but he heard it shut, heard it lock too, in that second he knew exactly whom it was. He whole body went stiff, back ridged, arms at his side.  
**  
****_Before the story begins, is it such a sin,_**_**  
**_**_For me to take what's mine, until the end of time? _**_**  
**_**_We were more than friends, before the story ends, _**_**  
**_**_And I will take what's mine. _**_**  
**_**_Create what God would never design!_**_  
_  
"I saw you... hanging all over Ran-dy..." CM Punk hissed as he came up behind Adam, wrapping his ams around him, pulling Adam's bare back against his bare chest. Adam shivered at the skin-to-skin contact, swallowing hard, glancing down he noticed Punk's hands were still taped. Phil smirked as he felt Adam shiver.

"Phil..." Phil tightened his embrace on Adam, forcing the air from his lungs as Adam quickly corrected himself. "**Master** it wasn't what it looked like... i swear to you... that meant absolutely nothing to me..."Adam murmured as Punk loosened the hold allowing him to breathe again.

"Really?" Phil asked coldly as Adam dared turn around in his Master's embrace, so they were chest-to-chest, looking into the eyes of his slightly shorter lover. "Master if i may speak? " Adam started holding his tongue until Phil gave one nod of his head.

"You may" he muttered icily as Adam nodded continuing. "Master... it meant nothing... you are everything to me. You're all i'll ever need, you fufill my every desire." he murmured looking into Phil's eyes.

"Well that's the biggest load of horse shit i've heard all damn day" Phil snorted as Adam visually flinched at the words, clearly hurt by them. "No- Master i" "Hold your tongue! I don't wanna hear anymore verbal garbage from you on your knees!" Phil hissed annoyed.

Adam kissed Phil full on the mouth, trying to make him see that he was telling the truth, the feel of his Master's arms tightening around his waist in a gentler fasion, the feel of his lip ring was also a huge turn on for Adam. He felt his Master returning the kiss, Adam yelped, retracing quickly as Phil bit down hard on his bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood.

"I gave an order, and you blantly ignored it!" Phil hissed, his blue orbs cold and icey. Adam quickly fell to his knees in front of Phil bowing his head in submission.

"Forgive me Master" he murmured, his lip stinging, as blood oozed out of the wound Phil created. To Phil, he looked so fucking gorgeous, so fucking fuckable in that position.

Hell, if Phil wanted, he could fuck the hell out of Adam right now, and Adam wouldn't fight him, Adam wouldn't yell for help, Adam wouldn't even beg for mercy UNLESS Phil allowed him to; he'd lay there on his pretty little back, and take it. Phil licked his lips, tasting the sweet copper taste of Adam's blood.

"Adam... i didn't wanna have to use this again, i thought i could trust assholes to keep they're hands to themselves but i guess not." Phil muttered, his voice void of emotion matching his face as he moved to his bag, grabbing to items from it. He sat on the big comfy sofa, glancing over to his Pet, who hadn't moved, eyes closed, head bowed still.

"Adam... Here" Phil pats his bare thigh, as though he were calling a dog to come. Adam crawled quickly over to Phil, on his knees between Phil's thighs. Phil's lips quirked slightly, twitching up in what some would call a half smile, but not quite full.

"Look at me" Phil ordered, voice soft, and yet firm at the same time. Adam looked up, meeting Phil's eyes, looking to see what Phil held in his hands. In one hand, was a black leather object Adam knew all too well.

He bowed his head pushing his blonde locks out of the way as Phil slid the object, the black leather callor, fastening it around Adam's neck. Adam allowed his locks fall back onto his shoulders, as Phil fingered the callor around neck.

The callor, had four charms on it, one was a sterling silver dog tag like heart that read "Property of Phillip Brooks".

The second charm was also a heart, but wasn't flat like the dog tag, the heart itself was 24 krt gold, it was three dimintion and had Rhinestones around the first layer, the second layer was diamonds, and right in the middle was a bright red ruby that to Phil, symbolized that Adam held his heart.

The third charm was a small locket, real silver and when you opened it, it had the words "You belong to me" inscribed inside. The fourth and final charm was a sterling silver ring that on the inside said "Always and Forever, Mine" on it, besides that the callor itself was black real leather, and had real sterling silver studs that went all the way around it.

_**Caught up in this madness too blind to see**__**  
**__**Woke animal feelings in me**__**  
**__**Took over my sense and I lost control**__**  
**__**I'll taste your blood tonight**_

Phil gripped Adam's chin gently, forcing him to meet his gaze as he murmured "You... Belong... to... me. Say it ... my Pet." Adam swallowed the lump in his throat. "I belong to you Master". Phil grinned leaning over to lick the blood from Adam's lip, gently sucking on the swollen bottom one. Adam moaned quietly as his Master soothed the wound he caused. Phil pulled back but not before pressing his lips to Adam's swollen bottom lip in a sweet kiss.

Adam smiled resting his hands on Phil's bare thighs. Phil pet Adam's head, petting and stroking Adam's head, smoothing his hair back. "My Pet" He murmured reaching for Adam's belt buckle, undoing his jeans. "How dare you run away from me out there, how dare you push me?" he murmured almost an amused glint in his eyes.

Adam chewed his bottom lip nervously as Phil stood, pulling him up too. "Undress" he commanded as he heeded his order, quickly obeying him, Adam shed the remainder of his clothing. Phil nodded in approval as he eyed Adam's nude body, grinning while he ran his fingers' over the tattoo on Adam's right hip. His tattoo, his mark. Adam bore his mark of ownership. He owned him, yes but Phil wasn't a cold hearted man, wasn't a cold hearted Master.

He was nice, decent to Adam, it's not like he didn't love Adam, he did. Loved him more then anything in his life, Adam said he had felt the same, but seeing him with Randy Orton... Phil pressed his fingers over his Name on Adam's hip, where it read in a neat fancy cursive "_P.B._", his initials. It infuriated Phil, seeing Randy's nasty paws on what rightfully belong to Phil.

He sneered grabbing Adam's clip on his callor, clasping a chain leash onto it tugging Adam, forcing him to follow on his hands on knees. "Stay" Phil hissed as he walked over to Adam's pants yanking the studded belt out of the belt loops.

Adam shivered as Phil dragged the belt across his back, he squeezed his eyes shut as Phil growled, "Not a peep out of you... take your punishment". "Yes Master" Adam murmured as Phil circled his nude body, leash still in hand. Phil thought of Randy's hands on HIS Adam, gritting his teeth in pure rage, he raised the belt over his head bringing it down across Adam's back. Adam bit lip to hold the cry of pain in.  
_**  
**__**You know I make you wanna scream**__**  
**__**You know I make you wanna run from me baby **__**  
**__**but now it's too late you've wasted all your time**_

Phil felt his cock harden inside his trunks as he brought the belt across Adam's back once again. Adam stifled the scream, biting into his abused bottom lip as Phil brought it down on his ass a few times before tossing it away. He tugged Adam by the leash forcing him to follow as he walked over to his bag grabbing a tube of lube.

Turning around he shoved Adam on to his back as Adam lay there, spread eagle not moving, he cock hard and throbbing against his thighs. Phil sneered, yanking his trunks down to expose his hard cock, popping the cap, squirting into his palm, just enough to cover his cock, closing the lid, and tossing it aside too.

He quickly fisted his cock, giving it a few strokes to make sure he was completely covered. Climbing between Adam's open thighs, yanking his hips slightly upwards, Phil grabbed his cock, shoving roughly into Adam's tight unprepared entrance.

Try as he might, Adam couldn't hold that scream in, but by this point, Phil didn't give a shit who heard what, he has one hand fisted in Adam's hair tugging his head back to bare his throat, the other, held his failing limbs down as he breathed heavily into Adam's ear

"Ya like that doncha my pet? Ya like when i take you hard... don't you" He growled the last two words as Adam released a choked gasp, nodding his head 'yes'. Phil chuckled darkly, pulling all the way out and ramming himself back in as Adam's hands clutched his back.

_**Selfish beneath the skin**__**  
**__**But deep inside I'm not insane.**__**  
**__**I'm not insane, I'm not insane.**__**  
**__**I'm not insane, I'm not - not insane.**_

Phil started a rough fast pace for them, pulling all the way out, and slamming himself back in. He leaned down, pushing up, so he went deeper inside of Adam, causing the blonde man to cry out. He pounded Adam's prostate, just as Adam was about to cum, he yanked out of him, slapping him on his thigh as he flipped him onto his stomach.

He jerked Adam up to his knees, shoving on his lower back so that he was forced to rest on his forearms, he saddled up behind him, shoving roughly back inside of him. He gripped Adam's right hip tightly, gripping his left shoulder with his other hand, firmly.

_**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**__**  
**__**No one will ever change this animal I have become**__**  
**__**Help me believe it's not the real me**__**  
**__**somebody help me tame this animal**__**  
**_  
Phil began tugging Adam back to meet his rough thrusts. Adam moaned quietly, burying his face in his hands as Phil growled in pleasure. Adam just hearing that sound, sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. Though Phil was more then a little jealous sometimes, and more then a little rough, hearing him in pure rapture always drove Adam crazy.

_**Pain, without love**__**  
**__**Pain, I can't get enough**__**  
**__**Pain, I like it rough**__**  
**__**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

Phil released an animalistic growl, letting go of everything as he gripped both of Adam's hips, pounding into him roughly, gritting his teeth he hissed

"Say you love me!" Adam panted biting into his forearm, he cried out "I Love you Phil!" Phil basked in the glory of hearing it come from Adam's lips, continuing his brutal assault on Adam's ass. "Tell me i'm the only one you want!" He growled slamming deep into Adam.

_**Pain, without love**__**  
**__**Pain, I can't get enough**__**  
**__**Pain, I like it rough**__**  
**__**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing**__**  
**__**Rather feel pain**_

"You're the only... one ... i want!" Adam cried out pushing back to meet Phil's thrusts. Phil smirked darkly, dragging his black painted finger nails into Adam's hips, making him cry out. "Say my Name!" He snarled surging forward roughly. "Master!" Adam cried trying to balance himself, with Phil's rough thrusts almost making fall sideways.

_**Torture is his pleasure**__**  
**__**Don't try to hide, **__**  
**__**He'll make you subside as **__**  
**__**He exchanges Pain for Pleasure**__****_

"My REAL name and you can speak... freely" Phil hissed, panting as he blinked the sweat from his eyes as he bucked his hips against Adam's.

"Oh God Phil! More please! Need it!" Adam cried out, curling his hands into fists, pressing then them into the carpet as ground himself back against Phil. "Your wish... is my command" Phil muttered slamming almost savagely into Adam.

Adam gasped letting out a choked cry as Phil wrapped his fingers around Adam's cock, beginning to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

"Shit!" Adam gasped thrusting back to meet Phil's thrusts and forward to thrust into Phil's hand. "How bad do want it?" Phil asked panting in Adam's ear as he tightened his hold around Adam's cock. "Really bad!" Adam cried dropping his head back to Phil's shoulder.

_**So close no matter how far,**__**  
**__**Couldn't be much more from the heart,**__**  
**__**Forever trusting who you are,**__**  
**__**And nothing else matters.**_

"Bad enough to turn on Randy?" Phil hissed as Adam eagerly nodded.

"Yes that... bad" he cried as Phil loosened his grip, and focused less on the teasing, more on bring Adam to his delicious orgasm he so eager needed.

"So close" Adam panted burying his face in his forearms. He pulled out of Adam, shoving back on his back, pushing back inside of him. "Shh... I wanted to see My Pet's pretty face when he cums" Phil whispered, kissing Adam sweetly on the cheek.

He began stroking Adam once again, as Adam whimpered lowly. "So.. damn close" he whined as Phil kissed his ear, thrusting hard against his spot "Shh" he whispered bucking his hips, stroking Adam rapidly in sync with his thrusts.

Adam felt his orgasm building and building. "Oh Shit! Philly" "Cum for me, My pretty little Pet" Phil hissed in Adam's ear as Adam released, Cumming, spraying Phil's stomach as well as his own with his sticky essence. Phil watched his face the whole time, keep his thrusts in he same pace as before.

As Adam relaxed Phil pounded into him hard, finding his release moments later. He came with a growl as he shot his sticky thick seed inside of Adam. Phil's whole body tensed up momentarily, before he went completely limp, collapsing onto Adam, allowing unconsciousness to claim him.

Adam gently disentangled himself from Phil, standing and limping into the shower area. He grabbed a washrag, getting it wet with warm water; he limped back to the locker room, and began cleaning his jizz off of Phil's chest.

Once done, he gently cleaned the lube, cum and blood from Phil's member, setting the rag down, he scooped his smaller lover into his arms, gazing at his sleeping face, he could've sworn he were looking at the face of an angel. Phil was gorgeous.

He gently laid him on the couch, kneeling at his feet as he awaited his master to wake up from his slumber. It was pretty clear who Adam belonged to, as he gently nuzzled Phil's thigh with his nose. "Hmm?" Adam tiredly opening his eyes. "Can i take a shower Phil?"

"Baby after we make love the rules no longer apply... go ahead... i'll be in a minute after i... fully wake up... " Phil yawned as Adam kissed his lover sweetly on the lips. "Only one thing that does still apply though..." Phil started as Adam turned around. "Yeah?"

"You're still mine." Adam grinned as he answered "Wouldn't have it any other way.".

_**Trust i seek and i find in you, **__**  
**__**Everyday for us something new, **__**  
**__**Open mind for a different view**__**  
**__**And Nothing else Matters**_

~Finished


End file.
